With the increasing down-scaling of integrated circuits and the increasingly demanding requirements to the speed of integrated circuits, transistors need to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFET) were thus developed. The FinFETs include vertical semiconductor fins above a substrate. The semiconductor fins are used to form source and drain regions, and to form channel regions between the source and drain regions. Shallow Trench Isolation (STI) regions are formed to define the semiconductor fins. The FinFETs also include gate stacks, which are formed on the sidewalls and the top surfaces of the semiconductor fins.
In the formation of the STI regions and the formation of the FinFETs, STI regions are first formed, for example, using flowable oxide, followed by a post treatment using either Ultra-Violet (UV) curing or thermal oxidation in an oxygen-containing environment. The respective wafer is then annealed.